Alchemy: The Story of Vengence
by WatcherOfJudgment
Summary: A story where a young man has faced a terrible tragedy and is off for revenge against the murderer of his parents. Will he be able to take out the enemy? Or shall the enemy make sure our hero shall never stand again.


Chapter 1: Crow

Alchemy, what a wondrous thing, what you want is within reach…the only cost. Something of equal value must be given to obtain what you want. It has been forbidden to use alchemy in the world, due to a murder in a small town that nearly destroyed the world.

A young boy seeks revenge on the man using alchemy to kill everyone in his family but himself. That boy's name, will always be remembered as he is the son of a great and legendary hero of his time. His name is Crow Yazuna. Our story begins in a small town in the east, as Crow is searching for the murderer.

Crow was traveling for three weeks without rest. He stops at a town inn and walked up to the front desk.

"Good afternoon, Sir, will you be staying with us this evening?" asked the lady.

"Yes how much will four days be?" asked Crow.

"50 silver pieces. Although since your cute and your new, I'll say 20 for 5 days." said the girl.

Crow paid the 20 pieces and went to his room. He looked out the window and sighed.

"I'll find you. Even if it means going to the center of the earth." Crow said. A knock on the door drew his attention.

"Delivery for a Mr. Crow Yazuna." said a voice on the other side. Crow opened the door and saw a package in a man's hand.

"Thank you." said Crow. Crow signed a paper and placed it on the bed. He opened it and saw the box full of weapons. One sword, two knives, two pistols, four reloads, six shuriken, six kunai, and a note.

"What the hell is this?" Crow thought. He quickly read the note:

Dear Crow,

I heard what happened to your family and understand your need for for revenge but just listen. You don't know what you're up against. Be careful at all times. I know I'm always a pain, but you know why. I don't want you hurt so do your best to be careful. It may be illegal but in the bottom there is a book on alchemy. I know you hate people who use it but with it you'll be able to find out the weakness. Please come back in one piece.

Your Friend,

Lacus

Crow put the note down and picked up the book. He examined it and chuckled.

"Lacus, you're always looking out for me." He opened up the book and began reading the book and sure enough, he learned alchemy.

Chapter 2:

Another Tragedy

The next day Crow was up and walked into town. The sites were amazing to him for he never seen them as such. Crow made a living on helping people when needed. This place was a gold mine of needed help. Crow helped out everyone in the city. The day ended and he had 120 silver pieces and a large grin on his face. He went to his room and heard another knock.

"Excuse me, may I come in?" asked a feminine voice.

"Come in," Crow said. A woman walked in with long brown hair wearing red shirt and black pants.

"Thank you. I heard you're new to the building so I'd like to introduce myself. I am Mary," said Mary.

"I'm Crow. Nice to meet you," Crow introduced himself. Mary looked around and saw the weapons and the book.

"Are you an alchemist?" she asked.

"No. I'm trying to hunt and kill one though," Crow said.

"Who and why?" asked Mary.

"His name is Shinn." Crow said. That moment Mary knew who Crow was.

"You're Crow Yazuna, son of the great Kami Yazuna." Mary said. Without a word Crow nodded. "You're only 17 and you are the one everyone talks about. You're a legend!"

"Keep it down I don't want everyone to know I'm here," Crow said. Then all was quiet. Mary went back to her room and Crow closed the door. Five minutes later there was another knock. Crow opened the door and saw the Sheriff. "Yes, Sheriff?"

"You're Crow, right? I have bad news for you," the Sheriff said sadly.

"What is it sheriff?" asked Crow.

"Your hometown was destroyed with everyone in it," said the Sheriff. Then Crow saw Lacus in his head. "We're sorry. An alchemist was the cause by the looks of it."

The Sheriff walked off and Crow closed the door. He needed to be alone. The next day Crow bought all the stuff he needed and prepared himself for his upcoming trip.

Once again, there was a knock at the door. "Come in," he said. Mary walked through the door with a basket.

"Hey Crow, I heard what happened and I brought you a gift basket to show how sorry I am." Mary said.

"Thank you, Mary," said Crow as he took the basket. For some reason, Crow seemed to see Lacus every time he looked at Mary.

Chapter 3:

A New Heart

The next day Crow paid for 10 more nights. Thanks to what he does he had enough. However, Mary was all he could think of. Time seemed to move slower and slower, she was the only one he was thinking about. She reminded him of Lacus. There was a knock on the door. It was Mary.

"Crow, may I come in?" Mary asked.

"It's unlocked. You may come in." Crow said. Mary entered the room and sat next to him.

"Crow, I've been meaning to ask you something," said Mary.

"What is it, Mary?" asked Crow.

"The town is having a dance and I was wondering if, well…" Crow smiled before she could finish. "What is it, Crow?" asked Mary.

"Yes, I will go with you to the dance." Crow said. Mary hugged him and smiled.

"Thank you, Crow. Thank you."

Chapter 4:

An Old Alliance

The day of the dance arrived and Crow was well prepared for it. Mary and Crow met at the center of the town and walked to the dance. Half way there a man stepped in front of Crow and Mary.

"Are you Crow Yazuna?" asked the man.

"Yeah, what about it, who are you?" asked Crow.

"I'm your father's old friend -Joe Joeson," Joe said.

"You worked with my dad in the military. The "Exploder" is what they called you, right?" Crow asked.

"Exactly right, that's what I expect from the legendary hero Shade. I heard you are looking for Shinn. You know what he does," Joe said.

"Wait, what does he do?" asked Mary.

"He is known to be my father's rival. My father was the dark alchemist. And Shinn is his rival," Crow said.

"He is the blood alchemist, bringer of life, and destruction," said Mary.

"Well, I am off to the party. See you two there," Then Joe left and Crow and Mary headed off to the dance.

Around 11pm Crow and Mary started to dance. Joe was all the way in the back waiting for the party to end. At midnight Crow and Mary walked back to the inn.

The moonlight glowed on them and they saw a girl chasing another girl with a cat.

Chapter 5:

The New Allies

"Stop chasing me, Lunamyth!" screamed one girl.

"Aw, come on, I just want to hold you!" said the other.

"Can we stop this?" the cat said.

"Did that cat just talk and does that girl have cat ears and a tail?" screamed Mary.

The two that were chasing each other stopped and fell to the ground. The cat jumped into the air hearing Mary and went to hide on a roof.

"Wow, a neko and a talking cat. That's original. So who made you?" asked Crow.

"Xanxa did," The cat said.

"Yeah, I did, so Lunamyth could leave me alone," said Xanxa.

"Yeah, who are you?" asked Lunamyth.

"I'm Crow, this is Mary," said Crow.

Xanxa got up and flicked her tail.

"You're much softer than Popo, though," Lunamyth said.

"I take offense to that." said Popo.

They all introduced themselves and headed their separate ways. Crow and Mary went to their rooms and fell asleep.

Chapter 6:

A New Message, A New Threat

Crow woke up and walked to the desk and paid for more days at the inn. He went off doing some deeds and got all he needed.

"I wonder when there is going to be some action around here. I have been carrying my sword everywhere and I got nothing to use it for," Crow said to himself. Then he dropped off his stuff at the room and started to wander off. He came to a stop at a forest and saw Xanxa and Lunamyth.

"You know you never win, Xanxa," said Lunamyth.

"Yeah thanks to Popo," said Xanxa.

"You seem down, Xanxa," said Crow.

"Crow, its you," said Xanxa, Lunamyth, and Popo.

"The one and only, how 'bout I take you on, Lunamyth," Crow said.

"Sure, why not?" agreed Lunamyth.

The battle began and Lunamyth brought out a giant pole, an inch higher than her head. Crow drew out his sword for the battle. The pole, sword, and claws collided and in the end, Crow was the victor.

"My, my, my, it seems you've grown," said a voice.

"Who the hell is that?" Xanxa asked.

"No. It's not possible!" Crow said.

"Well, it is. Long time no see, Crow!" said the voice.

A man jumped off a tree and landed in front of Crow. He had red eyes, black hair, and an evil smile. With clothes as crimson as blood itself, the man came to stand before them with a girl in his arms, unconscious.

"Mary!" screamed Crow.

"Exactly and if you want to see her again you'll have to fight me to save her life. Until then, I'm leaving you a gift," said Shinn. Dead bodies began to rise from the ground and pulled out weapons. "Farewell," said Shinn, then he disappeared.

Chapter 7:

Exploder

Joe appeared and pointed at one of the moving bodies and it exploded.

"Without a trans circle, but how?" asked Crow.

Joe pulled out a stone with a weird marking on it.

"This is how. It's a rock that increases my alchemy tenfold," said Joe.

"Thank you," Crow said.

Xanxa used her power to manipulate the creatures into killing each other. Joe kept making them explode, Crow kept chopping them up, and Lunamyth kept knocking their heads off. A blade went through Joe and he fell to the ground dead.

"No!" yelled Crow.

"Duhhhh, it's about time he finally died," said the Leader of the Bodies.

"Chris!" yelled Lunamyth.

"The one and only, you're pretty." said Chris.

A blade went through Chris from his head to his feet and his body fell to the ground, split in half.

"Now you die!" Crow cried. He got the stone and clapped. A giant hole engulfed the rest into a bottomless pit. "Joe!"

Crow ran towards Joe's body and saw he was dead.

"No, not you. Not you too," cried Crow.

Chapter 8:

Blast from The Past

Alchemist vs. Alchemist Warrior

Crow, Lunamyth, Popo, and Xanxa followed the trail left by Shinn. It led them to an old and abandoned fortress.

"I'm going in alone, for my family and Mary." said Crow.

They allowed him to go and they stayed at their location. Crow walked in and saw Shinn standing there with Mary tied up. Shinn had a sword in his hand and held it tightly as Crow drew out his sword.

"The son of Shade, going up against me with alchemy and a sword. Just like it was 12 years ago," said Shinn.

"This is different I'm going to kill you," said Crow.

The two of them then began fighting. Their swords clashed and there were explosions everywhere. Smoke started to rise out of the fortress. The building was falling apart as the fight went on.

"You know, kid, your father used this same kind of Alchemy. I know how it works. That's how you see me using your Alchemistic abilities," Shinn said.

"I noticed," said Crow.

The fight continued and the building was almost gone. Surprisingly nothing landed near Mary. Blood is now all over the floor and on the swords.

"I've had enough fun. I am ending this now." Shinn said. Shinn's blade began to glow crimson red and slammed it into the ground. "Die!" A red beam came out of the ground and towards Crow.

"No! I'm not dying here! I've still got to save Mary!" yelled Crow. He used his blade to try to hold off the attack. It wasn't long until Crow's body gave out and he was blown away.

Mary got out of the ropes and ran towards Crow.

"Crow don't die please!" cried Mary. Shinn laughed and pulled his blade out of the ground.

"It's no use, he is gone." Shinn laughed. Crow's body began to move and he opened his eyes. "What? How did you live!?" yelled Shinn.

"My will to seek revenge is not over yet, Shinn. I will not go until you are dead," Crow said. Crow's blade began to glow and as he raised himself he pulled up his sword. "For my father, my mother, and for Lacus you'll die now!" yelled Crow.

"No, you can't do this!" yelled Shinn. Crow heard his father's voice in his head.

'Kill Shinn using our very own attack. Use it now, son,' said his father.

"Yes, Dad, I will." Crow said.

"No!" yelled Shinn.

"Eternal Darkness Reign!" yelled Crow. A dark beam came out of the sword and engulfed Shinn inside of it. This caused a large explosion destroying the fortress.

"Crow!" yelled the girls. Out of the smoke there were two figures walking out of it. It was Mary and Crow. Both mangled, but alive with a smile on their faces.

The End


End file.
